


Can I Hold Your Hand

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [37]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Mitch Marner, Women in the NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Willy grinned, “Can I hold your hand, milady?”Mitchie grinned and stuck her hand out and Willy laughed as he laced their fingers together and led her out of the room.
Relationships: Mitch Marner/William Nylander
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 13





	Can I Hold Your Hand

Willy had asked Mitchie to be his date to Nicke and Ovi’s wedding because she was fun. She was also probably the most adorable person he had ever met. And when she stepped out of the bathroom in her knee-length, strapless, Leafs Blue dress, Willy couldn’t help but grin. Leafs Blue really was Mitchie’s color.

“Do I look okay?” Mitchie asked, messing with her straightened hair.

“You look beautiful,” Willy replied as he watched her pull her heels on.

“You’re gonna have to translate for me,” Mitchie smiled as she straightened Willy’s tie, “I mean, there’s obviously going to be a lot of Swedish being flown around and I don’t want to be completely lost.”

“There’s going to be just as much Russian,” Willy laughed, “and I can’t help you with that.”

Mitchie laughed and grabbed her clutch, “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Willy grinned, “Can I hold your hand, milady?”

Mitchie grinned and stuck her hand out and Willy laughed as he laced their fingers together and led her out of the room.

+

“Nicke looks so beautiful,” Mitchie whispers as the older woman walked down the aisle.

And she did. She looked elegant and Ovi had teared up at the sight of her, which had resulted in Nicke doing a terrible job of hiding her smirk. And Willy had no doubt that that was her one goal of the evening.

But Willy was distracted throughout the ceremony by the woman sitting next to him. He had never really considered her in a romantic way - didn’t really let himself consider her in a romantic way. Because she was always a teammate and a hockey player first and a female second. And he also thought that she and Auston would be a thing.

Kappy had been accusing him of crushing on Mitchie for four years and Willy realized as he watched Mitchi take in the ceremony - and tear up - that maybe Kappy had been right all these years.

And that was a possibility that Willy didn’t really want to think about. Because it didn’t take a genius to know that Mitchie was going to end up with a star. But if he could be a stop on the way, he would be happy with that.

+

The reception was a giant party - not that Willy was surprised. Nicke had told him that she pretty gave Ovi free reign to plan that part of the day.

Cocktails faded into dinner which faded into speeches and toasts which faded into the first dance - after which Ovi declared the party officially started and Russian EDM filled the space as Nicke gave him an unimpressed look that he just laughed at and pulled Nicke closer. She rolled her eyes and tried to hide her fondness.

And Mitchie pulled Willy onto the dancefloor, both of them laughing. Willy felt his smile grow as he watched her dance. She wasn’t the worst dancer on the dancefloor, but she definitely was not a good dancer and Willy was filled with fondness for this woman.

When the EDM faded into a slow song, Willy only hesitated a second before offering his hand to Mitchie and putting his arm around her waist when she accepted.

“Look,” Mitchie grinned, tilting her head to the side.

Willy followed her gaze to see Claude-Marie Giroux in Sidney Crosby’s arms, laughing at whatever he had said and he looked extremely proud of himself for getting that reaction from the woman in his arms.

Mitchie let Willy pull her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed.

“Would you.... Would you want to get dinner with me? When we get back to Toronto?” Willy found himself asking, voice soft and hesitant.

“Like a date?” Mitchie asked.

“Yeah,” Willy replied, feeling like his heart was in his throat.

“I would like that,” Mitchie replied, pulling back just enough so that she could look at him.

“Yeah?” Willy’s eyes lit up.

“Yeah,” Mitchie smiled, placing a lingering kiss to his cheek before putting her head back on his shoulder.

And Willy couldn’t wipe the grin off his face the rest of the night, and pointedly ignored the look he got from Nicke when she caught sight of it.

He did know what the future held for them but he would take what could get for however long he got to have Mitchie.


End file.
